With the increased prevalence of electronic imaging devices and the Internet, billions of images have become publically available and searchable online. However, machine segmentation of complex sketches is a difficult task. For example, many sketches do not include an accurate description or tagging, making it difficult for computers to identify distinct objects within an sketch. Moreover, many sketches include multiple objects further increasing the complexity of computer identification. Additionally, while sketch-based segmentation of sketches has been intensively studied, little progress has been made in developing practical large-scale sketch-based segmentation techniques when sketches include multiple objects. Some typical techniques segment sketches based on connectivity, however, these techniques experience difficulty when a sketch includes overlapping or disjointed objects.